


My Night, My Light, My Heaven

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub Undertones, Forbidden Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, Yandere Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: Noctis awakens bound and gagged having been kidnapped after Crownsguard training. As he struggles to come to terms with his kidnapper being someone close to him, Noct finds himself surprisingly willing to submit to their desires.





	My Night, My Light, My Heaven

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum groaned as he slowly returned to consciousness. His head swam and his body protested the smallest of shifts as he tried to move. Somebody was in the room with him, talking, and through the fog in his mind Noct tried to focus on the words.

“-Fell ill in the car on the way back from training.” Noct vaguely connected the voice with that of his advisor and royal retainer- Ignis Scientia. “I’ve taken him back to his apartment and will make sure he gets some warm food and medicine.”

 _His apartment?_ No, these didn’t feel like his sheets. Opening his eyes for the first time since waking up, Noct became aware of his current predicament- He was secured down on a comfortable single bed, his t-shirt, trousers and boots removed, and his wrists and ankles tied with soft ropes to the four corners so that he was kept taut and spread in just his underwear. Taking in his surroundings, he seemed to be in a bedroom; decorated in a minimal fashion with a wardrobe, bedside table, bookshelf, table and chair, all kept spotless. The curtains had been pulled closed and a bedside lamp lit the room. He could turn his head enough to make out a single photo of himself with Ignis- the photo itself had been a casual selfie of them both smiling, nothing special, but it was set in a silver frame and given pride of place next to the computer on the table. From the handful of times he had previously visited the apartment he recognised this as Ignis’s bedroom.

Turning his head, he saw the man himself stood at the foot of the bed with his back to Noct, one hand in his pocket and the other with his phone to his ear. Noct tried to speak, only to find his mouth had been covered with tape. Ignis turned at the muffled noise and smiled wryly at his captive. “Yes, I’ll let his highness know...”

*

_Noct had been waiting for Ignis to pick him up after he had finished Crownsguard training for the day. His advisor was late and apologised in his usual manner as he held the rear passenger door open for the Prince before sitting back in the driver’s seat._

_Bored with the traffic and the sights of Insomnia, Noct played a game on his phone for a while before Ignis offered him a pastry to sample. Noct accepted the tuperware box which contained a tart like the one that Ignis had been trying to recreate for years. Delighted, Noct took a large bite._

_He contemplated the flavours of the filling; berries, sweet sugar, with something else; possibly a herb or spice. Noct licked the icing sugar from his fingers and the lights outside flashed past, suddenly making him feel dozy. He tried to get his phone out for another round of King’s Knight but his head was spinning. He realised something was not right._

_“Iggy?” Noct asked. It came out slurred._

_Ignis regarded Noct with stony eyes in the mirror. “Just sit back, Highness. It will only be a short journey.”_

_The harshness in his advisor’s voice caught Noct off-guard. He lunged for the door handle but the child lock was engaged. Noct slumped onto his side and the drug in the pastry pulled him into a deep sleep._

*

Noct tugged on his restraints, but there was no give. He could just about wriggle his torso and backside a few inches on the bed, for all the good it did him. All it achieved was gaining Ignis’s attention.

“Indeed. I shall ensure he is ready for tomorrow’s meeting. Thank you,” Ignis said, then swiped the screen to end the call, not taking his eyes away from Noct. “I see you’re finally awake, your highness.”

“Mm mh pf!” Noct tried to say behind his gag.

“Ah, here-” Ignis carefully removed his gloves one at a time before taking the tape and peeling it away from his captive’s mouth. Noct grunted as the tape pulled at his skin, leaving his lips red and plush.

“Ah! Iggy, what the hell?” Noct gasped.

“My apologies for bringing you here in this manner, highness,” Ignis said, his voice calm and level despite the situation.

“Untie me this instant!” Noct demanded in his most regal manner.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Ignis said, standing at Noct’s side so that he loomed over him. “You see, I cannot allow the Empire’s plans for your arranged marriage to go ahead.”

Noct stilled. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t that. “What do you mean? You would dare defy the will of the Empire? Of Insomnia? Of the King?”

“I would do whatever it takes to see my desires fulfilled.”

Noct’s breath caught in his throat at the determination in his voice. Had Ignis been plotting against Insomnia all this time? “What are you after? Are you trying to stop me from taking the throne? If it’s money or power then my father is the King, he can give you whatever you want...”

Ignis shook his head with a bashful smile and brushed his fingers along Noct’s jaw. Noct was startled by how gentle the touch was. “No, I seek none of these things. I already have that which I desire in my grasp.”

As Noct came to realise the meaning behind his words, Ignis leaned forward and captured the Prince’s lips with his own in a sweet kiss. His mouth still tender from the tape, Noct gasped into the kiss as Ignis’s teeth pulled at his bottom lip before parting. He stared at his advisor, eyes wide. Their bodies had become pressed together when Ignis had moved and Noct felt his bare chest pound against Ignis’s clothed torso with each breath.

Looking down with hooded eyes, Ignis brushed his fingers over Noct’s cheekbones. “Do you understand now?”

“Ignis,” Noct breathed, aware of his own heavy heartbeat. Those green eyes seemed to burn with a fierce passion that Noct had never seen before. From this position he could count every tawny eyelash behind those glasses.

“This is why I must do this,” Ignis said, his tone becoming formal again as he sat up. “For us.”

“What do you plan to do with me?” Noct asked, feeling powerless in his position. Ignis pushed his glasses back up his nose with a finger.

“The laws that govern the royal line dictate that the couple must be pure for the marriage to be legal and binding, that is to say- _virgin_ ,” Ignis said, with a hint of a smirk. Noct flushed bright red. Could Ignis mean what he thought he meant?

“Wha- You mean you intend to... You won’t get away with this!” Noct flared, struggling against his bindings again. “When the Crownsguard realise I’m missing-”

“They won’t know where you are until it’s too late.” Ignis stood and removed his jacket, making a show of folding it and setting it to the side. Noct knew that Ignis was right. As far as the Crownsguard were concerned, their Prince was in the hands of his most trusted advisor. Nobody would be coming to save him.

Noct considered his choices. If he were to summon a blade, free his wrists and make a bid for freedom- _Who am I kidding?_ He realised. This was no mere chancer- this was Ignis Scientia. The advisor had probably planned for all eventualities so that this moment wasn’t interrupted.

Gulping down air as Ignis unbuttoned his shirt to reveal honed, lithe muscles underneath, Noct felt his throat dry up, first at the realisation that he was on his own, then at the performance being put on for him. “Ignis...” He kept his eyes downcast as the shirt fell down those shoulders and went to join the jacket.

“Hmm?” Ignis removed his shoes and socks and set them to the side.

“Please- please may I have some water?”

Ignis inclined his head imperiously and considered the request. “Feeling thirsty, are we? I suppose since you asked so nicely...”

Ignis plucked a bottle of water from the table and sat back on the side of the bed to carefully tip its contents into Noct’s mouth. Noct drank half of the bottle before a trickle of water ran from the corner of his mouth and down his cheek. Ignis’s eyes followed the trail of water and -setting aside the bottle- he leaned forward to lick the droplet from where it rested on the side of Noct’s neck.

“I-Ignis...” Noct stammered as Ignis nibbled at his ear, his teeth grazing the lobe then twisting around to nose at the spot just behind his ear, Ignis’s breaths ghosting over the skin on Noct’s neck as he trailed soft kisses down his neck, then Noct moaned openly as Ignis sucked at his collarbone, the light touches of his mouth raising flush pink marks against pale skin.

Though Ignis hovered above him, their bare chests apart, his hands had settled on the Prince’s side so that the advisor could feel how Noct writhed under his touch. If Noct was being honest, he was surprising himself with how much he wanted this.

“Always have to put up a fight,” Ignis murmured as he peppered more light kisses down his chest. “When, really, your body betrays how much you crave my touch...”

“Dammit Ig- ah!” Noct cried out and bit his lip as Ignis bit his left nipple while running his thumb over the right nipple, his fingers rubbing and pinching while his teeth tugged at the nub, working them into hard peaks. _When did Ignis become so talented at this?_

Leaving his nipples, Ignis’s hands roamed freely across Noct’s body, his captor exploring every inch of him as that talented mouth and tongue kissed and licked down towards his navel, then further down towards his hips and groin. Noct arched up off the bed.

Ignis hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Noct’s black underwear, pulling them down enough for Noct’s cock to bounce free, already semi-hard and desperate to receive the same attention that was being lavished on the rest of his body.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Ignis murmured, his breath whispering through his pubes so that the captive Prince gasped again. “Of course you should be beautiful...”

“Gods...”

Noct watched from his position as Ignis contemplated the object of his desire a moment longer, then lapped at the precum down the slit. Noct turned his head and covered his mouth with his arm to keep from moaning aloud. Deft fingers tilted his chin up.

“No. I want to hear every gorgeous noise you make,” Ignis said, leaning up to kiss Noct so that he could taste a hint of himself on those lips. His fingers trailed down Noct’s body and he shivered at the touch.

“You dare-?” Noct tried to protest, but it died in his throat.

Ignis smirked, scooted back down the bed and took the head of Noct’s cock into his mouth. Noct threw back his head as he moaned and thrust his hips up, but Ignis pulled back and used his hands to pin Noct down, ensuring that he controlled the pace. Focusing his breathing through his nose, Ignis lowered himself down, taking in all of Noct’s cock until it hit the back of his throat. Through the daze in his mind, Noct had to be impressed with how the advisor managed not to gag, but then Ignis moaned around him and he stopped thinking altogether.

Ignis hollowed out his cheeks and his head bobbed up and down, working his tongue along the shaft until Noct was a mewling mess beneath him. Noct could feel his climax building down his abdomen, but then Ignis pulled away with a lewd, wet pop.

“It makes things much easier when you prove to be this pliable,” Ignis smirked, and pushed himself away from the bed. He summoned a knife and sliced through the rope binding Noct’s feet. The Prince stretched his legs and ankles gratefully.

 _This is my chance_ , Noct realised. With his legs freed he wasn’t going to get a better moment to escape than this. He could summon a weapon, cut the bindings around his wrists, find some way to overpower the wayward advisor... but then Noct became mesmerised with how those slim fingers worked loose the belt buckle, then pulled the belt through the loops in one smooth motion.

“For many months now I have longed to make you mine,” Ignis admitted, his voice lust-filled. “I dreamed of taking you in this way, so that even if you were to marry another you would only ever think of me.”

His legs free, Noct pushed himself up the bed a few inches to ease the strain on his arms and to better admire Ignis’s figure as he unzipped his trousers and pushed them down around his ankles. Noct recognised the tight cactuar underwear (he had given them to Ignis as a joke at Christmas; he didn’t realise he ever actually wore them) which Ignis pushed down to join his trousers and kicked both out of the way, fully exposing himself to his Prince.

“Sixes...” Noct inhaled at the sight of Ignis’s naked form; his body looked as though it had been carved from marble by the gods themselves, all lithe muscle, toned pecs, legs which seemed to stretch on forever, and his cock -slightly larger than Noct’s- which stood proud and erect beneath a neatly kept mass of dusky pubes.

“Like what you see?” Ignis hummed.

“Hell yeah...”

Ignis grinned and stalked like a predator onto the foot of the bed, crawling up to settle himself between Noct’s legs. His inhibitions lost, Noct raised his hips to assist with Ignis removing his underwear which Ignis threw across the room, the time for neatness past.

Summoning a vial of clear liquid, Ignis popped the cap and tipped an amount onto his fingers.

“This might hurt a bit at first,” Ignis informed him. “But I promise I will make you feel good.”

“I know you will,” Noct said. “I am in your hands.”

Ignis smiled on him with affection in his eyes and Noct bent his leg up, allowing him easy access. Ignis leaned in and teased a finger around the tight ring of muscles, causing Noct to squirm, before inserting the finger up to the first joint. Noct’s back arched up off the bed and his toes curled into the bedsheets yet he fought to keep his hips still as Ignis’s finger sunk in to the knuckle.

Pumping the finger in and out, Ignis then inserted a second finger. Noct moaned at the stretch as he scissored his fingers, his muscles relaxing even as Ignis added a third.

“So willing, so ready to take me,” Ignis huffed while he continued to prepare Noct. “I want you to say my name as I take you.”

Through hooded eyes, Noct saw Ignis liberally coat his dick with his free hand, jerking himself up to a full erection. Noct whined at the loss as the fingers were removed from his arse, but stilled as Ignis moved to position himself. Lifting his legs around Ignis’s waist, Noct locked his ankles together behind his back, hoisting his hips up off the bed.

Ignis positioned himself and Noct shivered in anticipation as he felt the head of Ignis’s cock tease at his ready hole, then the head was eased in.

Noct gasped at the stretch, though Ignis paused at his reaction. “More, please more,” Noct begged.

Ignis acquiesced, slowly pushing himself in until he was fully sheathed inside Noct. 

“So beautiful, so exquisitely tight,” Ignis grunted, adjusting himself even as Noct tried to roll his hips up, attempting to fuck himself on Ignis, before Ignis pulled out slightly then drove back into Noct. The Prince threw back his head into the pillows, seeing stars burst across his eyes as Ignis hit that bundle of nerves inside him, then settled into a strong, rhythmic pace that had Noct moaning his advisor’s name aloud each time he hit his prostate.

Reaching down between them, Ignis took Noct’s cock in hand and jerked him off in time with his thrusts so that Noct bucked his hips up, the dual sensations melting his mind. It wasn’t long before Noct fell out of rhythm, stuttering before coming over his own stomach with Ignis’s name on his lips. Ignis pumped his orgasm from him and it only took a couple more thrusts before he buried his own release deep inside Noct.

They both panted with the force of their orgasms, then after a few moments Ignis slowly pulled out of Noct. The Prince groaned at the movement, his body sensitive. Looking up he saw Ignis above him, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The man looked beautiful.

Ignis bent over, laid a kiss to the spot over Noct’s heart and said possessively, “ _Mine_.”

“ _Yours_ ,” Noct confirmed. “Gods, Iggy, that was hot!”

Ignis wasted no time in untying the rope binding Noct’s wrists and massaging them to get his circulation flowing again. “As you imagined, Noct?”

“Better,” Noct breathed, still in a blissed out state of ecstasy. Ignis placed a tender kiss to each of his wrists and Noct looked up at his secret boyfriend with hooded eyes. “I thought you had forgotten.”

“Merely waiting for the right time,” Ignis said. It had been a week ago that Noct had described the scenario he had in his mind of Ignis kidnapping him. They had discussed it for an evening -Ignis had protested Noct’s original idea that he should knock him out with a blow to the head, instead offering the idea of a potion with the same effect- but then nothing more had happened in the week between, until earlier that day when Ignis had texted Noct asking if he was free to be kidnapped that evening. Making his excuses to Prompto, Noct had quickly texted back his consent.

Ignis released Noct’s wrists. “How is your back?”

Noct grunted and his arms flopped down on the bed around him, unable to properly coordinate his limbs and desiring a post-orgasm nap. Ignis interpreted this and stood to retrieve a wet cloth from the en-suite bathroom, wiping away the sticky mess from Noct’s stomach (causing him to giggle lightly in his sensitive state) and from between his legs.

“Sixes, I wouldn’t mind if you were to kidnap me for real,” Noct laughed. “What you said about royals having to be virgins when they marry-?”

“I made that part up,” Ignis said, throwing the soiled towel into the laundry basket.

“Pity. Would have been such a good excuse.” Ignis’s fingers clutched in the bedsheets as his face fell. “Hey! Iggy, I’ve told you- this arranged marriage is just a formality. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Ignis cast his eyes downwards and Noct sat up, cupped his cheek with his hand and forced his boyfriend to look him in the eyes. They both knew there would be a scandal if their secret relationship was ever discovered, but neither was able to deny their feelings for each other.

“It’s you that I love, and that’s not about to change,” Noct said, leaning forward to kiss Ignis. He dragged the man down onto the bed with him and pulled the covers over them both. It was these stolen moments that they both lived for.

“I love you, Noct,” Ignis whispered into his black hair.

“I love you too,” Noct murmured into the larger man’s chest, before dropping off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is tagged OK! It's hard trying to keep the twist relationship a surprise while making sure the tags are accurate


End file.
